Tower of the Sacred Flame
| Type = Palace | Residents = The Peacocks, Shen, the Soothsayer | Visitors = Po, the Furious Five | Significant events = Battle of the Tower of Sacred Flame | Status = Destroyed | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Last appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 }} The Tower of the Sacred Flame was a walled-off palace in Gongmen City that was heavily protected by four watchtowers, cannons, and countless guards. It served as the ancestral home of the Peacock clan, whose descendant and heir to its throne, Lord Shen, forcibly took over and eventually destroyed it after being banished in Kung Fu Panda 2. The tower itself could be seen from miles away as it stood at ten stories tall, eight of those being a round and open atrium. At the very top sat the throne room. Description Exterior The walls are mostly windows and a balcony at the top. On the roof each side has a carved peacock. At the bottom and the top are bigger than the others. The others are rounded. The walls that surround the tower have four watch towers. Interior The inside of the tower consists of many flights of stairs. At the very top sits the throne room. In the throne room is the throne and four tapestries. History In Kung Fu Panda 2 walking towards the palace]] The tower was first shown as the training ground of Masters Storming Ox and Croc, who were under the watchful eye of their Master, Thundering Rhino. But this idyllic scene was interrupted when Lord Shen returned. He battled and imprisoned Masters Ox and Croc, and used his cannon to murder Master Rhino. Lord Shen took over the tower and used it as his headquarters. He destroyed his father's throne by callously tossing it out the window and set up one of his prized cannons where it used to be. The Soothsayer demonstrated to Shen that his destiny had not changed in the top of the tower. and the Furious Five escape the tower]] Later, Lord Shen and Po battled in the tower's throne room, ultimately resulting in the destruction of the cannon. However, Shen escaped to the Fireworks Factory and fired his other cannons at the tower in an attempt to stop Po and the Furious Five. They escaped, but the tower was destroyed by Shen's cannons, collapsing into the city. Only the tower grounds remained. The Soothsayer later argued with Shen over whether or not destroying his old home would make him happy. Shen dismissed the tower's loss as a "trivial sacrifice" if it meant conquering China, even using the scalding tip of his lance to burn the tower off a map to show how little it ultimately meant to him. It is presumed the city was placed back under the stewardship of the Kung Fu Council, including the tower grounds. It is unknown, however, if the tower was ever rebuilt or if the grounds are still used as training grounds. Trivia * According to art director Tang Kheng Heng, the tower was inspired by two of the : the in , and the in . * The four watchtowers guarding the palace are said to slightly differentiate itself from the others by representing one of the four seasons in its ornamentation. * There are exactly 629 steps that lead to the top of the tower. * More than 50,000 splinters and small pieces of debris were produced when the tower was destroyed.HP News - "HP Technology Helps DreamWorks Animation High-kick 'Kung Fu Panda 2' onto the Big Screen" Gallery Images TowerInteriorConcept.jpg|Concept artwork of the tower's interior by Mike Yamada TowerThroneConcept.jpg|Concept artwork of the tower's interior by Mike Yamada TowerThroneConcept2.jpg|Concept artwork of Shen's throne room by Mike Yamada GongmenCityKFP2.jpg|The tower in the midst of Gongmen City KFP2-Po and The Five.jpg|Po and the Five in the palace View more... Videos Lord Shen's Cannon - KFP2 featurette|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' featurette on Shen's cannon Opening Sequence - KFP2|Clip featuring the film's opening sequence Lord Shen Returns - KFP2|Clip featuring Shen's return to his home at the tower Travel Sequence - KFP2|Clip featuring Shen's rise to power in Gongmen City Shen and Soothsayer - KFP2|Shen and the Soothsayer in the tower Lord Shen Prepares For Po - KFP2|Shen in the tower preparing to meet Po View more... References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Structures